Monster Hunter
Monster Hunter * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 3 * Overall Ep #: 109 Plot Minesweeper returns disguised as a Dark Magician agent, but he's actually a monster hunter. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a morning sky and pan down to a diamond castle in the outskirts of Jupiter Town. There's a hum sounding. Cut to the inside of the castle's bathroom; in the suds-filled bathtub there is MacDecoy.) * [MacDecoy] (sighs) "It feels great to take a morning bath." (Cut to frame him and Scales, the latter scrubbing the former's hair.) * [Scales] "This is the good life, isn't it?" (Cut then pan across the dark halls. MacDecoy is heard groaning.) * [Scales] (from o.s.) "Oh, no. Don't fall asleep on me again." (Cut to Scarecrow's throne room, which now belongs to Macdecoy; the theme colors had changed from green/red/yellow to black/purple/blue. A button on a console is pushed, as if an invisible person pressed it. Just then, the lamp in his room glowed and the light grew brighter. Cut to the bathroom again. Now an exhausted Scales is fanning MacDecoy; the latter is now in a bathrobe.) * [Scales] "Ugh...it's hot..." * [MacDecoy] "Nice breeze. Nice indee--" (A shadow whizzed past him from behind.) * [MacDecoy] "What?" * [Scales] "Help!" (Two shadow-like small creatures are grabbing at Scales' arms.) * [Scales] "What are these things doing to me?!" (MacDecoy stood up, surprised. Another shadow lands on his head and it attacks him. Cut to frame the whole room; now more shadows are appearing/attacking.) * [Scales] "Stop that!" * [MacDecoy] "Get off of me!" (Cut to the family apartment; Lollipop sits on a bean bag chair and reading a book. One of the shadow figures slowly opens the door, surprising her. More of these come in and she screams. Cut to MacDecoy running in the hallway. He is now in his usual attire.) * [MacDecoy] "I can't take it!" (He runs into the throne room to find hundreds of these shadow creatures running around while the genie's lamp is still glowing. MacDecoy runs to the console and presses every button in hopes to get rid of them.) * [Scales] "They won't stop, MacDecoy! What did you order?" * [MacDecoy] "I ordered nothing, you fool!" (The genie appears.) * [MacDecoy] "You there!" * [Genie] "You must be Scarecrow's father! Does this meet your satisfaction...MacDecoy? This is the Dark Magician Service for Monsters, an updated version of the Dark Wizard's company for monsters." * [MacDecoy] "Dark Magician?" * [Genie] "Yes. An updated version of the Dark Wizard's company for monsters. It's a project by the new monster distribution advisor who just joined our company. I'm certain your son told you about this guy, but allow me to introduce you to him in case he already didn't." (A familiar figure gets out of the lamp.) * [Genie] "Here comes out newest employee..." (It is...) * [Minesweeper] "...Minesweeper." (MacDecoy and Scales fell over in surprise.) * [Minesweeper] "Good to see Scarecrow's daddy." --------- (Fade in to Caramel Cider bucking some fruits out of trees. Familiar voices startled her.) * [Snicker Doodle] (from o.s distance) "Caramel! Caramel!" * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s distance) "Help us!" * [Caramel Cider] "What in tarnation?" (She hovers to the scene; Cotton, Snicker, and Gelatin are being attacked by these black beings.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Make them stop!" (Caramel looks to another direction, many of the beings are running around in the fields. Cut to some of these black shadows jumping off from the windows of the castle. Cut to Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray rushing through a hallway. The shark wields out his weapon and strikes at one black monster; his assistants do the same. They rush down the hall; up ahead there is Chandelee, Chondoller, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper. Sir Great White tackles down one that is about to pounce onto them.) * [Chondoller] "Sir Great White!" * [Scarecrow] "Thank you, Manta Ray and Remora!" * [Chandelee] "Just what is going on?" * [Grim Reaper] "Where are all these things coming from?" (One black shadow jumps up and is about to land on the shark, but he swats it away with his weapon.) * [Sir Great White] "Regardless, it's dangerous to stay here." * [All] "Right!" (The dashed down the hall. Cut to the fields full of hopping/running black monsters. The CandyCakes run to avoid them; they run down the path leading to the castle. Cut back to the castle; Remora, Manta Ray, and Sir Great White are still fighting off the creatures. Still, there is still more approaching.) * [Chandelee] "How many of these things are there?" * [Scarecrow] "There's too many to count..." (Behind the crowd of these creatures there are the CandyCakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hey! Everyone!" * [Scarecrow, Grim Reaper] "CandyCakes!" (The CandyCakes float above the crowd.) * [Caramel Cider] "Well, we're sure glad we found y'all here." * [Vanilla Cake] "What's up with these weirdo monsters?" (Instantly, one nudges him forcefully into Choco, Gelatin, Cinnamon, and Sugar and all five hit the wall.) * [Caramel Cider] "Lolli, do something!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Hang on." (she and others float over and away from the monsters) "This calls for a little magic." (She lets her horn flare and lightning flashes out, electrocuting all of them. Just like that, they pixelated into thin air.) * [Gelatin Soft] (turning another direction) "Darling, over here too!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Here I go." (She lets her horn flash and lighting emerges and strikes every little monster in sight. They too disappear.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Nice job, Lolli!" (Up ahead; to their disappointment, more appear.) * [Chandelee] "There's more!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Then we'll have to cut it off at the source." * [Chondoller] "Sir Great White?" * [Sir Great White] "The source of this riot, is...of course...!" (MacDecoy's throne room, and cut to it.) * [MacDecoy] "Minesweeper is an employee..." * [Scales] "...of the Dark Magician Company?" * [Minesweeper] "Heh. How many times do I have to tell you before you get it?" * [MacDecoy] "I don't like your tone!" * [Genie] "Hey, don't say that please...Just take a moment to hear him out." * [Minesweeper] "I've planned a special service just for you, sir." * [MacDecoy] "Just for me?" * [Scales] "That's nice way of putting it." * [MacDecoy] "I'll allow it if all these monsters are free." * [Minesweeper] "They are free. It's substitutes as a greeting from me." (The monsters approach him; Minesweeper pulls out a whip and swipes it down on them.) * [Minesweeper] "Line up, all of you!" (And they did.) * [Minesweeper] "That's how it is. They're all yours, sir." * [MacDecoy] "Ehh...will they obey my orders?" * [Minesweeper] "Yep." * [MacDecoy] "Okay. Then I want them to thoroughly torment everyone but me and Scales!" * [Minesweeper] "Alright." * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "MacDecoy!" (Sir Great White, Remora, Manta Ray, twins, former villains, and CandyCakes enter the throne room.) * [Caramel Cider] "Oh! Minesweeper!" * [Minesweeper] "Hey. It's been a while." * [Cinnamon Buns] "But your outfit..." * [MacDecoy] "This guy became an employee of the upgraded version of the Dark Wizard Company, the Dark Magician Company!" * [Scarecrow] "Employee?" * [Lemon Drop] "Minesweeper, are you sure you chose the right path?" * [Minesweeper] "Please..." * [Lollipop Pops] "You came to this planet seeking the one who dismantled your father." * [Minesweeper] "Yeah...I thought the CandyCakes were my enemy. But the one responsible for my father's disappearance was Sir Great White." * [Caramel Cider] "That's because yer father became a monster. And ya learned for yerself how he loved ya." * [Lollipop Pops] "Minesweeper." * [Cinnamon Buns] "The true enemy for you must be the Dark Magician." * [Blueberry Jam] "And of all that, why...?" * [Minesweeper] "Ever heard of the saying, 'If you can't beat them, join them' "?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "What are you saying?" * [Minesweeper] "It means I'm mature now." (to the monsters) "Come on, you all get to work!" (The small monsters run off in different directions.) * [Minesweeper] "Rage to you heart's content!" (Small creatures run off out of the room. MInesweeper runs after them, holding his whip.) * [Minesweeper] "Wait!" (He closes the door behind them; Remora and Manta Ray go to open it, only to find that it's locked. From the other side, Minesweeper holds on the handle. With one quick movement, he kicks the door open, sending the three onto the floor and appears on the ramparts.) * [Minesweeper] "Bye! Gotta go!" (The good guys/girls rush after him. MacDecoy laughs.) * [MacDecoy] "How entertaining!" * [Genie] "Shall I send more monsters?" * [MacDecoy] "Yeah! Please do! Scales, let's go watch the village from afar!" * [Scales] "Yes, MacDecoy." (Cut run out of the throne room.) * [Genie] "Heh...Another time then." (Fade to black) ---------- (Cut to small figures running through the ice cream watermelon fields. Beeping Bot, who's on the roof of the castle. notices this.) * [Beeping Bot] "Oh boy. There's still a lot of them. Welp, I should just wait up here until things settle down." (Cut to a Jupiter Town street; more of the black monsters are making a mad dash. Cut to the restaurant; some are thrashing/playing around inside. The chef runs in, panicked.) * [Eggplant] "Stop! Stop!" (Cut to Hazele in his store. He is utterly shocked by these active little beings wrecking the place. He runs after one of them.) * [Hazele] "Stop!" (The library; Ruby becomes panicked when she noticed the monsters.) * [Ruby] "No browsing without buying!" (Then cut to Minesweeper on top of a house and watching the action.) * [Minesweeper] "Good, keep it up." (Sweetheart's home; a few of these beings are throws pots down on the floor.) * [Sweetheart] "No! Not that pot...!" (Cut to Bustle's store; the monsters play around.) * [Bustle] "What's with these things?" (He gets electrocuted by one. Cut to the gas station; some are playing around there.) * [Gastro] "Hey! That's dangerous! Stop!" (Zoom out to frame one is spilling the liquid gasoline everywhere. Others are playing/stomping/splashing around. One is blowing fire into the large puddle.) * [Gastro] "I said stop!" (Cut to the city skyline; an explosion occurred in one area, then cut to a Jupiter Town street. Sir Big Rings is running around from the small beings. The CandyCakes arrived on the scene.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh, darlings, this is terrible." * [Lollipop Pops] "Don't worry, team. Leave it up to me." (She fires up her horn and it produces electricity that struck the nearby creatures. They all pixelated into thin air.) * [Choco Cream] "Lolli! Over here too!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay." (Lollipop moves to his side and electrocutes the nearby monsters.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Lolli! This way too!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Gotcha." (She does the same thing and got the same results.) * [Caramel Cider] "Sugarcube, this way!" (Lollipop groans and attacks. Pan away while this is happening and stop at a binocular screen.) * [MacDecoy] (from o.s.) "I'm really benefiting from his many free monsters." (Cut to him and Scales on the ramparts of the castle; both have binoculars with them and are watching the action through them.) * [MacDecoy] "It's too bad that Lolli girl is doing all the work. Serves her and her team right." (laughs) * [Scales] "Dude, I wonder if this is really a service?" * [MacDecoy] "What?" * [Scales] "Dude, tons of unexpected merchandise is send to you, then you're charged an unexpected fee. What will you do if this is a scam, bro?" * [MacDecoy] "Darn that Minesweeper!" (Both run off. Cut to a Jupiter Town street; Lollipop is still electrocuting the monsters. She slumps down on the ground.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Lolli. Here too!" (Lollipop moans.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh great..." (She runs her horn before firing it up again and using the electric attack. Above them, Minesweeper is watching.) * [Sir Great White] "What is the meaning of this, Minesweeper?" (He looks down to see him.) * [Sir Great White] "Is this what you want, to destroy this planet?" * [Minesweeper] "Look man, do I care about that?" (Some monsters stumble toward Sir Great White.) * [Sir Great White] (under his breath) "Minesweeper..." (Cut to the throne room; more of the monsters escape from the genie's lamp. MacDecoy pushes a button to get it to stop.) * [MacDecoy] "I can't stop it, no matter what I try!" * [Scales] "It's a hard sell after all." (Minesweeper enters.) * [Scales] "Yo, he's back!" * [MacDecoy] "Minesweeper! Hey, I'm not paying for this!" * [Genie] "Minesweeper, have you been successful?" * [Minesweeper] "Everything's going the way I planned. Now's the time to beat the CandyCakes. Send me the strongest monster you've got!" * [MacDecoy & Scales] "Strongest?" * [Genie] "Sorry, pal. I can't allow that." * [Minesweeper] "You don't get it. Lollipop Pops is exhausted from dealing with so many tiny monsters. If you send the strongest monster now, us bad guys will be able to defeat the CandyCakes without fail." * [Genie] "Oh. So that was your strategy...I understand." * [Minesweeper] "Send me the monster named...Sir Metal Masher." * [Genie] "This should be good. If you and Sir Metal Masher team up, you'll be the strongest of the strong. The CandyCakes will be history." (He chuckles. Minesweeper puts on an eerie grin. Dissolve to Minesweeper, Scales, and MacDecoy watching the lamp glow.) * [MacDecoy] "He did say it was the strongest monster." * [Scales] "We heard it." * [Minesweeper] "What'd I tell you, brotha? This is a special service just for you." (The lamp continues to glow, all three watched in awe. Just then, large bugle moves through the tube and out comes Sir Metal Masher; a large gray/purple robot with red eyes and has a spiked ball on a chain for a weapon. An evil smirk appeared on his face.) * [MacDecoy] "This is the strongest monster! Amazing!" * [Minesweeper] "Sir Metal Masher, defeat the CandyCakes!" (Sir Metal Masher chuckles evilly and walks out of the throne room, through the walls.) * [Scales] "He's messing everything up!" (Cut to Sir Metal Masher outside the castle. He chuckles evilly before walking off again. Cut back to the throne room.) * [Minesweeper] "Let's go, bros!" (He runs off, MacDecoy and Scales followed. Cut back to a Jupiter Town street; Lollipop is still attacking the tiny monsters. Once they disappeared, Lollipop moans, stroking her horn. The other CandyCakes, exhausted as well, knelt down.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We're nearly done..." * [Vanilla Cake] "What's that jerk Minesweeper planning this time?" (Sir Great White, Remora, and Manta Ray arrived on the scene.) * [Sir Great White] "Minesweeper has returned to the castle! Hurry!" (All rush down the path toward the castle. Just then, a spiked ball comes flying toward them.) * [Sir Great White] "Look out!" (They all dodged it as it crashed to the ground. It comes down again, causing the CandyCakes to land near a rock. Sir Metal Masher chuckles evilly as he comes into view.) * [Sir Great White] "The strongest monster, Sir Metal Masher." * [Blueberry Jam] "Strongest?" (Said strongest monster whips the spiked ball toward the small heroes; they zip upward to dodge it then flew randomly around to avoid getting hit while Lollipop is shooting electrical beams at him. Cut to the Aqua Heroes; now Chandelee, Chondoller, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper are in the scene.) * [Chondoller] "Oh no!" (From a cliff above, MacDecoy's dark purple van pulls up.) * [MacDecoy] "Today's the day the CandyCakes get destroyed." * [Scales] "It'll be great it this works." (Cut to down below.) * [Sir Great White] "It's going to be difficult against this opponent." (Cut to the small heroes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hold on to me, team!" (Before they can do so, the large spiked weapon is hurled toward them. They dodged it and crashed near a boulder.) * [Chandelee] "Oh no!" (The small kids struggled to get up; up ahead they see Sir Metal Masher advanced toward them slowly.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Stand up, team!" (Sir Great White lashes foward, but is hit by Sir Metal Masher's weapon. He crashes into the cliff wall and lands on his bottom. Remora and Manta Ray rushed by his side. Cut to the villains from above.) * [MacDecoy] "Sir Great White's down!" * [Scales] "Yeah. That guy really is strong." (Zoom out a bit to frame Minesweeper is, too, watching this.) * [Minesweeper] "Well, this is just the beginning. Now you'll see Sir Metal Masher's true power." (Battle scene; Sir Metal Masher eyes the sprawled out CandyCakes. Chuckling evilly, he was being lifted off the ground by levitation and up into the sky. Slowly then quickly, he starts to spin. Down below, everyone else watched with horror.) * [Chandelee] "He can fly?!" (Indeed he can; now Sir Metal Masher spins fast enough for his weapons to do the same. The CandyCakes look up at him. They clumsily dodged his spinning weapons. Cut to the villains.) * [MacDecoy] "Wow! What a powerful attack!" (Minesweeper chuckles and runs off into the battle scene. Pan to the watchers.) * [Chondoller] "Minesweeper!" (tearfully, to herself) "How could you...?" (Cut to Minesweeper still speeding by.) * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes!" (Sir Metal Masher spins quickly toward said heroes. The spiked ball crashes down beside them.) * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes! Let's go!" (He picks the spikes from his body and tosses those toward them. Chondoller still watches with watery eyes.) * [Chondoller] "This is horrible." * [Scarecrow] "It's no use. The CandyCakes are alone against the two strongest enemies..." (Battle scene; said heroes are still on the ground. Minesweeper picks them up and throws them down to the ground. One strong stomp sends them crashing into the cliff wall.) * [Grim Reaper] "Oh no!" * [Chondoller] "Minesweeper, stop it!" (Sir Metal Masher lands, with Minesweeper standing in front of him. The latter walks toward the unconsious twelve.) * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes." * [Lollipop Pops] "What?" * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes...are you giving up?" * [Vanilla Cake] "No..." (straining, angrily) "No...we're...super heroes...We...never give up..." * [Minesweeper] "If that's so..." (He twirls upward and tosses one spike from his body toward them; this spike has a particular red aura around it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay, team! Now!" (They grab hold of Lollipop and her horn flares, then shoots a static shock toward the spike.) ---------- (Fade in to the CandyCakes straining. The energy from the spike goes through their bodies and they transform into the Fighter Candles. Cut to the watchers grinning at this.) * [Scarecrow] "Amazing!" * [Chandelee] "Fighter Candles!" (Battle scene.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We're all prepared, Minesweeper." * [Minesweeper] "Now that's the superhero spirit. Let's do it, Sir Metal Masher!" (Said monster responds with a sneaky chuckle. He spins the spiked ball and tosses it toward the CandyCakes. Minesweeper attacks with High Jump Kick, but at Sir Metal Masher. This is a total shock to everyone, especially to the CandyCakes. Minesweeper attacks with Force Palm, which paralyzes Sir Metal Masher. Another High Jump Kick sends Sir Metal Masher down to the ground in defeat.) * [MacDecoy] "What do you think you're doing, Minesweeper?!" (Rainbow floats toward him, chuckling.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "He's betraying you." * [MacDecoy] "What?" (Back to the watchers; Chondoller's eyes are clean from tears. Back to Minesweeper.) * [Minesweeper] "...That's right. This was my plan from the beginning." (facing Sir Metal Masher) "I only wanted to defeat the strongest monster on the planet, which is Sir Metal Masher. In the name of Monster Hunter." (Watchers.) * [Chandelee] "Monster Hunter? So...you're lying about becoming their employee?" * [Minesweeper] "The Dark Magician's company wouldn't make their strongest monster public easily. So I had to trick them." * [Sir Great White] "To deceive your enemy, you first had to deceive your allies..." (MacDecoy laughs out loud.) * [MacDecoy] "That's rich!" * [Scales] "Why's that funny? We were the ones being tricked!" * [MacDecoy] "What?! Minesweeper, did you think you'd get away with this?!" * [Minesweeper] "Just watch." * [MacDecoy] (groans) "Sir Metal Masher, don't hold back! Pulverize them!" (Instantly, Sir Metal Masher stands back up on his feet. He spins the spiked ball around.) * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes, you ready? All of us now...!" * [CandyCakes] "Together." (The spiked ball comes crashing down and they easily dodged it. They used High Jump Kick. This angered Sir Metal Masher, and he lets go with a loud growl. He spins his giant-sized nunchucks, which got the Fighter Candles. Minesweeper pulls out a spike from his body and uses Dynamic Punch on the spiked ball. He lands onto the ground. Together, the Fighter Candles and Minesweeper run toward the monster, and using Focus Blast. Minesweeper twirls upward and uses Karate Chop. Pan away and toward the watchers as the battle continues.) * [Sir Great White] (to himself) "They have improved...after all those years." (The battle continues; the fighting crew uses a series of High Jump Kicks, Dynamic Punches, and Focus Punches. The thirteen run toward Sir Metal Masher.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Now for the finishing blow." * [CandyCakes & Minesweeper] "Seismic Toss!" (This move finally finishes off Sir Metal Masher, and he explodes into pieces. The explosion caused a breeze strong enough for the villains' vehicle to topple onto its side. The CandyCakes and Minesweeper --- the former back to their normal selves --- emerged from the explosion. Lollipop turns to Minesweeper and shakes his hand; he does the same with a smile.) (Cut to the genie with the Dark Magician; the former is rather unhappy with what happened.) * [Genie] "Minesweeper managed to completely deceive me this time. I apologize for this." * [Dark Magician] "I don't care about that. Someday they'll come to realize the dreadful fate that awaits them for opposing me." (He laughs evilly. Cut back to the field. It is evening.) * [Scarecrow] "You had us totally fooled." * [Grim Reaper] "That was a clever play." * [Minesweeper] "CandyCakes, we won because of you. Thanks." * [Lollipop Pops] "No problem." * [Minesweeper] "And...you can always call on me for anything. I'll come as soon as I can. Bye!" (He twirls upward into the sky and into the clouds.) * [Choco Cream] "See you soon!" (The twelve heroes salute.) End of episode.